


unique union

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, OUAT Femslash Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god, he thinks you're my <i>Mom</i>,” Emma groans into a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unique union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> & treat #2, hope you like both love :)

“Oh god, he thinks you're my _Mom_ ,” Emma groans into a pillow. 

Mary Margaret smiles, heating up some milk for cocoa. “I take it you didn't tell him we're dating then?”

Emma sits up, her hair mused, and rubs her forehead. “Nope. I got to explaining I moved in here for real, and Henry drew his own conclusions, loudly in the middle of Granny's.”

“Oh dear,” Mary Margaret says, but there's an amused smile playing around her lips. 

“Regina's going to throw a fit if she catches wind of this.” 

Mary Margaret's eyebrows come together, “I thought she knew about us?” 

“Yeah,” Emma says, getting up and walking closer to the soon-to-be-done cocoa. “And knowing her she'll make it out that I'm such a bad influence Henry now thinks incest is a-okay.” 

“Because she has it out for you?” 

“Ye-” Emma cuts herself off, sitting at the counter. “You're mocking me.” 

“Drink some hot chocolate,” she says, handing her a mug. 

“Bribery,” Emma declares before taking a deep sip. 

“I just don't think anyone can be as evil as you think she must be,” Mary Margaret says gently. “But if you're really worried, I'll go talk to her about this.” 

Emma takes a deep breath, and reaches for Mary Margaret's hand with her free one. “No, you're right. I'm getting paranoid and overreacting to things that haven't even happened.”

Mary Margaret squeezes her hand. “Well, I'll just have to distract you once you've finished your drink.” 

Emma chokes on her sip, swallowing hastily under Mary Margaret's amused look. She comes around, kissing her cheek, and Emma can feel herself blushing. 

“Easy tiger, I'll be in our bedroom whenever you finish.”


End file.
